


Off the ground

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom!Rhett, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Naughty, listen this is sin, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: Rhett’s tense, he can see it in the way he holds himself, holds himself upright and tight almost painfully. To the crew, people watching at home it simply seems like his back is bothering him or upsetting him. There careful not to touch his back and give him space. Link doesn’t fail to notice the episodes lately don’t require a lot of physical work on their part. He also knows that's not the case, the way Rhett’s holding himself isn’t pained. It’s not like he’s hurting, or injured in some way. He knows that, knows the way Rhett moves when he’s in pain.





	

Rhett’s tense, he can see it in the way he holds himself, holds himself upright and tight almost painfully. To the crew, people watching at home it simply seems like his back is bothering him or upsetting him. There careful not to touch his back and give him space. Link doesn’t fail to notice the episodes lately don’t require a lot of physical work on their part. He also knows that's not the case, the way Rhett’s holding himself isn’t pained. It’s not like he’s hurting, or injured in some way. He knows that, knows the way Rhett moves when he’s in pain. 

He’s tense because he’s stressed, Rhett tends to deal with things by holding it all in. Curling in on himself when he’s alone, or licking his wounds behind closed doors. He doesn’t want people to know he’s feeling a certain way, or feeling a bad way. Link only knows from the years and years he’s spent with the man. Only knows because he’s trained himself to pick up the signs of Rhett when he reaches his absolute peak of stress. This isn’t pained, this is anxious. This is upset. 

Link also knows all the different ways to deal with it, to narrow down to the right one. Though the most obvious one is when he averts his eyes away from Link, looks away, and Link already knows. Knows instantly without needing to eliminate to figure out what he needs. “Get your stuff.” He says, voice soft, and firm. Rhett’s nodding, moving and doing what’s asked of him in a second. 

“Stevie.” He turns smiling softly. “We’re going to leave early tonight. Rhett’s not feeling good, but I’ll have my phone okay? We’ll stay tomorrow late and wrap up anything you need from us.” The blonde nodded, with words from the crew to feel better, they left. It was another obvious sign as to what Rhett needed and didn’t, if he wanted to he could've easily looked at Link and told him he wanted to stay, could've told him he was going home alone ahead of time. A lot of different reactions meaning different things. 

Fingers found his, holding tight and Rhett curled in on himself in the car, looking out the window, watching the trees and familiar buildings going by. He managed to still look tense despite all this and Link focused on getting them home for now. Knowing everything he needed to do couldn’t be done before hand. They get home, walking inside in silence, but Rhett only let’s go for the few moments to get out of the car and unlock the door. His fingers tight on Link’s once more when their inside. The door locks and Link tugs the taller closer. 

“Look at me, baby” he orders softly. He can see Rhett’s adam’s apple bob as the other man swallows and then slowly looks at him. His face already looks so innocent – a front he adopts the moment this begins, and he’s so good at it, Link thinks. Such a good boy.

“I just miss you,” Rhett suddenly says, and it throws Link off makes his heart twist so painfully – because there’s something undeniably so much of Rhett deep down in his voice. Underneath the façade, he’s voicing a very real feeling. He’s not pretending, he’s not playing anymore. This is a hundred percent Rhett and his true feelings. And suddenly Link gets it completely – why Rhett had been more and more tense with everyday. Each passing moment in their lives twisting him tighter and tighter. They haven’t had a moment alone in what must be weeks. Haven’t touched one another or spent a moment just between them in what probably feels like forever. They’ve been so busy with work, so stressed and exhausted after every day of filming and working that when they got off, it was sleep and more work. Link works through natural touches, hands and the nightly ritual of holding one another to fall asleep. However, he has to admit even for himself it's been to long. That if he’s so eager himself to fall into these roles, it must feel a million times more intense for Rhett whose role holds so much more importance. “You think I’ve forgotten about you, baby?” he asks slowly, trying to stay in character despite the fact he want’s to hold Rhett’s face and tell him that what he’s feeling isn’t true and Link loves him. Rhett doesn’t need that, he needs this. 

Rhett hesitates but then mumbles, “We’re just always busy… I wish...we had time for us more...not the us on the show...us.” He’s so shy, so nervous. Like Link’s going to dismiss these feelings. 

“Oh, sweet boy, I could never be too busy for you,” Link says sincerely, making a sad sound and then tugging him a bit closer. He pulls Rhett close, the much larger feeling impossibly small in his arms, always managing to make himself so in these times. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been giving you what you need. You need me, don’t you? You need me takin’ care of you; making sure you are good.”

Rhett nods against his chest, eyes now closed. “Yes, daddy,” he says in a small voice before humming softly when Link’s fingers move down and run lightly across the fine hairs at his nape. “I need you more.”

“What’s the one thing I always give you, sweetheart?” he asks, trailing his hand down Rhett’s back now. He slides it beneath the fabric of the taller man’s shirt and then lightly drags his fingers up his spine, making Rhett still in his arms and then shiver. Feels the roughness of the others back, careful with his hands. 

“What I need,” Rhett breathes automatically, the answer ingrained into his head. His concealed erection presses against Link’s side, already so hard from so little. So needy, and Link’s the only one who can help. 

“Yes, that’s right,” Link replies. “I will always give you what you need. What do you need now, baby?”

When he slides his hand around beneath Rhett’s shirt so he can run his hand up to the blond’s chest, he pulls back so he can see the look on his boy’s face. Rhett’s eyes are still closed, but his lips are parted and his brows are knit as if in concentration. Link brushes his thumb over one of Rhett’s nipples because he knows how sensitive he is there and he loves to see the look on his face when it always earns him a soft gasp.

“I… I need you to touch me more,” Rhett requests, feigning sheepishness. His grip in Link’s shirt tightens with another gasp as Link pinches his perky nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“You need me to touch you more, what?” Link asks sternly, giving it another tweak, this time a little harder.

Rhett yelps in his throat, trying to keep quiet, and then grits out, “I need you to touch me more, daddy, please..”

“Yeah,” Link breathes, nodding in agreement. Rhett humming his agreement and then crying out softly when Link gives his other, neglected nipple a teasing pinch.

“You shower today, baby boy?” Link asks, referring to the morning. Rhett was already awake when he’d gotten up. Sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and some bagels. 

Rhett opens his eyes and gives Link a genuinely apologetic look before answering, “No, daddy, I… I was hoping I could share with you.”

He tutts Rhett for his negligence, even though there was no way Rhett could've known what was going on tonight. He had to keep it in character. “You know I like you clean and ready for me when we get home from work, Baby.” he says, shaking his hand and sliding his hand out from under Rhett’s shirt, earning him big, unintentional puppy dog eyes from Rhett. “Don’t you like having my tongue on you?”

Rhett’s eyes grow wider with a renewed hope. He nods eagerly. “Yes, daddy, very much. Your tongue always feels so nice,” he adds, looking shyly at the ground; he always adds things like that because he knows Link likes to hear him get specific.

Link just watches him with a slightly miffed expression, putting his hands on his hips. “Well I certainly can’t do that if you’re not clean down there, now can I?”

Rhett shakes his head, embarrassed. Link decides to cut him some slack. He gets a small, adoring smile and slips a finger under his chin, tugging his sweet boy’s head down so his green eyes will look him in the eye. He leans forward a bit and says softly, “You want me to take off your clothes and wash you, baby? Get your hole nice and clean so I can lay you down nice and comfy, and eat you out?”

He watches Rhett’s pupils dilate and hears the way his breathing picks up. Rhett gives him a little nod and Link uses his thumb to trap his chin in a light grip. He runs his thumb across Rhett’s bottom lip and groans softly when the blond tilts his chin down ever so slightly so he can touch it with the tip of his tongue. He’s so damn greedy for all of Link and honestly, Link adores him for it. Loves the thrill of being wanted this badly. 

He gives Rhett what he wants; pushes his thumb gently against his tongue, watching with his own exploded pupils as the blond lets his daddy slide it in between his lips. Sighing happily, Rhett suckles on it slowly, closing his eyes. Link releases the breath he’d been holding, exhaling fuck softly, like it hadn’t even meant to slip out. He’s not one for swearing outside the bedroom and even when he’s really in the mood it’s not something he’s quite comfortable with. He feels the gentle suction around his thumb – the hot, wet, velvety feeling of Rhett’s cheeks mixed with the spongy slide against his baby boy’s tongue and the hard palate of the roof of his mouth. This moment though, he feels like all the swear words that could spill from his mouth wouldn’t be enough. 

He swallows the lump in his throat, wondering and knowing he’ll never know how he could be so lucky to have this man in his life. “Sweet boy, you know I like to hear you ask for it. That’s the rule. You want it, you need to tell me.” The fact that having to say them in order to get it leaves him feeling so shamed, only seems to turn Rhett on more during times like these, which in turn makes Link aroused - because it’s impossible not to get a hard-on when Rhett looks so beautiful and needy. Needy for him. 

Rhett reluctantly lets Link’s spit-slicked thumb drop from his mouth, and when he raises his eyes to meet Link’s, the brunet traces his mouth with it before purposely rubbing it along his chin, making it glisten.

“I want you to let me shower with you,” he says quietly, “and clean up my asshole, since I didn’t do that for you already, and I’m sorry for that.” he adds quickly. “Please, daddy? I want to be clean for you so I can feel you eat me out.”

He’s so fuckin’ good at this, at playing his part, because he literally hits every one of the crucial points, leaving Link’s prick rock hard in his underwear and pitching a very obvious tent. “And can I make you come just from my tongue alone?” he deliberately asks, knowing the answer full well.

Rhett turns red to the very tips of his ears. He shuffles uncomfortably and bites his lip, looking away, but nods. “Yes, daddy, every time, if you let me,” he answers like the good little boy he is.

“But I don’t always let you,” Link finishes.

A frustrated look flashes across Rhett’s face for just the briefest of seconds and then he’s nodding again. “No, sir.”

“And why don’t I?”

“Because if I’m bad, I don’t deserve to come from your tongue.”

“Because what do I always give you?” Link asks softly, but the look in his eyes leaves no room for arguing.

“What I need.”

“So if I say you don’t need to come, do you need to come?”

Rhett pauses, struggling with that one. But he knows the proper answer – how they play this game right – so he answers obediently, “No, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Link says lovingly, tugging Rhett’s chin down so he can give his lips a small, warm kiss. Rhett makes the smallest humming sound in his throat, aroused as always from the praise, and as always, the sound makes Link’s stomach flop. “You’re my precious boy, so sweet, you’re so damn sweet I’m gonna treat you right, give you what you need; don’t want you ever thinkin’ I don’t got time for you or that I don’t love you.”

“I know you love me,” Rhett replies, and for a split second, that’s all Rhett, and Link knows he means that as more than just his precious baby. Rhett does this sometimes, always to reassure the brunet that everything they’re saying, everything they’re doing, it’s all okay. Rhett wants it, and he’s grateful to have it. Link nods, eyes roaming his face and then brushing his stray hairs from his forehead.

“Good, ‘cause I do.”

“I love you too, daddy,” he says in a small voice – one much softer and shyer than the deep tone he has regularly. Link shivers.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up, sweetheart,” Link says, giving Rhett a moment to go grab his things as he takes up his own again. 

The shower is relaxing, a moment of just them again in such a small space the knowledge of what to come having them both on edge. Link puts extra effort into creating a decent lather so he can scrub Rhett’s hair clean while the taller sits on his knees. Crouched down so Link can reach comfortably and really clean him up without having to reach around. His arms around Link’s waist, letting Link take proper care of him, keeping the smaller close like the moment he let’s go this will end. Then he gets Rhett to lift his arms so he can spread some more soap and clean his upper body. Rhett always snorts out a laugh whenever Link’s hands clean his armpits, and Link has to fight the grin that threatens to curl his lips upward. He keeps it contained to an adoring smile. 

Rhett isn’t laughing when Link sets aside a few minutes all on their own so he can wash Rhett’s rear and thoroughly clean his asshole. He grips onto Link’s bicep, presses his forehead to the brunet’s chest as Link multitasks between sliding his fingers in and out of Rhett, teasing him and starting the process of opening him up, Rhett pants quietly into his chest; the sound masked by the running water. He keeps breathing strained and needy, Please daddy’s, and every time he does, heat runs through Link’s cock and he makes sure to press his fingers just the right way so he can stimulate his sweet little boy’s prostate.

After Link turns off the shower, Rhett stands very still while Link makes a point to pat him down dry. Rhett obediently heads straight for the bedroom when their down, where he removes the towel, before laying himself down on his back. Link sits on his knees between Rhett’s opened legs and rubs gentle circles on the inside of his thighs, reminding him patiently, “You know I love hearing you, baby boy. But you know the rules; you gotta stay quiet for me. If you don’t, m’gonna have to stop, and you know how upset I get when I have to stop touchin’ you.”

Rhett shivers at the implied threat and nods. “I’ll be good,” he promises.

“Atta boy, you listen so well,” Link murmurs.

He lowers himself onto his belly and drapes Rhett’s legs over his shoulders, where Rhett lets the heels of his feet rest and press lightly on Link’s lower back. Using his thumbs, he spreads the blond’s cute little ass cheeks, revealing his tiny pink hole. Link licks his lips, already salivating.

“Sometimes I think nothing could be as beautiful as you, all spread for me like this,” Link husks, and Rhett squirms. Link knows this is one of Rhett’s favourite parts – when he’s embarrassingly on display; his best friend so intently staring at his most private spot. His cheeks are burning with a fresh blush and he can never meet Link’s eyes until he’s being broken down piece by piece with Link’s expert tongue.

Sometimes, when he’s feeling particularly evil, Link will force Rhett to stay like that for a while; making conversation that Rhett struggles to return, all the while keeping his buttocks spread with his hands and doing nothing more than simply letting Rhett’s hole be shown off proudly. It makes Rhett feel so dirty and shamed, but he never asks Link to stop, and it’s a strange sort of foreplay because it always leaves Rhett’s dick flushed and leaking against his belly.

Link doesn’t feel like torturing Rhett tonight; he resolves that the next time they play this game, he’ll take the proper time to stretch it out and milk it for everything it’s worth, just to make it up to his sweet boy. He’ll make him come all night – some orgasms, withheld painfully until the exact moment when Link decides that Rhett earns it, and others, forced on him quick and overwhelming while he hears Rhett begging him to slow down.

For now, he wastes little time leaning forward and probing that tight ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue; circling the rim and flicking it over the center while he keeps his eyes on Rhett’s face. Watching him that first moment when Link licks him is honestly one of Link’s favourite things because Rhett always falls apart so sweetly. His eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open into a silent scream as he arches his neck, driving his head back into his pillow while his hands fly up for something to clutch onto.

Link smirks, exhaling a small chuckle and a rush of hot air against Rhett’s ass. “You like this?” he asks. Rhett gives a vehement nod, first licking and then biting down on his bottom lip. Link makes a show of licking wet, fat stripes all along the perimeter of Rhett’s hole while avoiding touching the entrance itself. This rewards him with a soft, high whine from Rhett’s throat as the smaller boy tries to angle himself in the wake of Link’s tongue – almost as if trying to beat Link at his own game and ‘accidentally’ put his asshole in the way.

Link clucks his tongue against his top teeth and then puts a big hand on Rhett’s stomach to pin him down. Turning his face into the soft skin of Rhett’s inner thigh, he licks along it, feeling the fine, thin hairs tickle against his tongue. Rhett jerks with a surprised little yelp when Link nips him – hard enough to leave a bruise. He sucks over the teeth marks, trying to force a dark red blemish to form under his lips, because Rhett always tells him how he likes walking around with Link’s imprints beneath his clothes; a silent declaration of Rhett being his, even if the rest of the world will never know. Because he is Link’s, no one else’s – nothing could change that, and Link wouldn’t hesitate to lay his hands on anyone who tried to say otherwise.

“You want me to lick you open, sweet boy?” he asks quietly, teasing Rhett by letting his tongue flicker over his hole.

Rhett sucks in a noisy breath of air and then answers shakily, “Please, daddy… I just wanna make you happy, I love you so much, daddy. Please put your tongue in me…”

“So perfect when you talk like that,” Link groans. “You always make me happy, baby. Love my precious little boy so much, especially when he does what I say so nicely.”

He gives it another nice, slow lick. He licks his lips and breathes, “Fuck, you always taste so good,” before closing his mouth over it and plunging his tongue forwards. Rhett chokes on a cry that he struggles to hold back, but he’s good for his daddy, and he forces it to stutter out into a grunt. His fingers thread into Link’s damp hair and cling by the roots, forcing a nice sting across Link’s scalp.

They’d had to learn these sorts of things together along the way, but thanks to that, Link swells with pride in the knowledge that only he knows Rhett’s body like this; knows exactly what he likes and how to get him off. He knows that he can get Rhett to come completely untouched when they do this, too – it just takes more time, patience, and Link’s care. He listens to his baby boy’s soft, whiney breaths – those beautiful little gasps and the low groans he whispers into the night’s air. Link makes loud slurping sounds as the minutes bleed away and yet he shows no signs of letting up on his task. He alternates between sucking on him, darting the tip of his tongue against him, drawing thick circles and figure eights, and then thrusting his tongue in and out and fucking Rhett’s insides with it. He’s got spit running down his chin and Rhett’s hole is a goddamn beautiful sloppy mess, glistening with Link’s saliva and twitching visibly every time Link pulls back to admire it before diving back in. Above him, Rhett’s head is turning uselessly from side to side as barely audible, fucked out moans push out with every breath. Getting eaten out always turns him into a complete wreck, and debauched Rhett is definitely Link’s favourite Rhett, because only he ever gets to see it.

“You wanna sit your delicious little ass on my face and ride me, baby?” he asks, voice raspy and thick with arousal.

“Please, daddy,” Rhett moans without even having to give it a second’s thought. He waits his turn, until Link is sitting back on his haunches and wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, before forcing his jelly-like limbs back into action. Squeezing to the side, he gives Link the room to take up the empty space and lie down in Rhett’s spot, nestling the back of his head comfortably on the otherwise lumpy pillow. He peers up at Rhett with an amused expression and then slowly licks his lips, watching Rhett’s baby blues fall to his mouth and follow the hypnotic movement of his tongue.

“You gonna make me wait, precious?” Link tests. “You know I don’t beg.” Reaching out, he gently closes his fingers around his sweet boy’s wrist and starts pulling him closer, purring, “But it’s been a long day and I’m hungry, and you taste so fuckin’ good, baby. You gonna let me eat that little ass out 'til I’m full?”

Rhett shuffles closer on his knees, swinging one leg on either side of Link’s abdomen. “Yes, daddy,” he answers quietly, his leaking cock flushed and bobbing straight in the air. Link playfully grabs Rhett’s hip in one hand and then smacks the blond’s buttock with the other hand, taking a big handful and squeezing the second it makes contact and then pulling him closer up his chest. Rhett squeals with delight, a big, open-mouthed grin spreading across his face as he momentarily breaks character. Link meets his eyes and get a cheeky, boyish smirk as well. When Rhett’s knees are lodged under his armpits, he glances down at the blond’s erection and slips back into the game, making a sympathetic sound.

“Aww, baby, your prick looks so neglected. Look how hard it is; you must be hurtin’, huh?” He drags his index finger over the tip, the quick, gentle pressure making Rhett’s grin drop into another breathless, open-mouthed expression. Link sucks the thin layer of precome off his finger, humming at the taste, before giving Rhett a soft, nurturing look. “You want me to take care of your cock a bit, precious?”

Rhett just stares at him wide-eyed and lets out a lost-sounding exhale of a moan. He whispers, “Please, daddy,” just as Link cups Rhett’s ass and then leans his head up to wrap his lips around the tip and start sucking downward. Rhett tosses his head back and involuntarily cants his hips forward, forcing his dick deeper into Link’s mouth than the brunet was expecting.

Eyes widening, Link pulls back, lets Rhett slip from his mouth, and growls sharply, “Hey!” as he spanks Rhett’s left buttock roughly. Rhett chokes on a grunt of pain and lets his head fall forward, looking back down at him. Link looks up firmly, feigning annoyance and strictly saying, “You know better than to do that, boy! Bad – that was bad; now I’m not gonna suck your cock.”

“Daddy, please,” Rhett whines anxiously, the words coming out rough and genuinely desperate.

Link pinches Rhett’s other cheek roughly, making Rhett force down another high-pitched sound as his body startles. “I said no,” Link reproaches. “You keep tryin’ to defy me and I’m gonna tie you down to the bed n’ make you watch while I jerk myself off. I won’t let you come – bad little boys don’t get to come. I’d just blow my load all over your chest and then finger-feed to you until you had yourself all cleaned up.”

Rhett’s eyes become doe-eyed as he listens to Link’s threat and fuck, okay, maybe that’s something Link needs to file away for later use because Rhett only becomes more aroused at the sounds of it. For now, he just maintains his unimpressed demeanour and gruffs, “Turn around, ass up.”

Disappointed, Rhett does as he’s told. He rearranges himself so Link can rest his arms on the back of his calves while Rhett scooches his rear up to his face. He’s still wet and lax, which pleases Link enough to get his own tip shiny with precome. He says nothing; just pillows one arm behind his head while his other hand runs up along his cheek gently, taking note of the tiny red welt on the skin from where Link had pinched him.

“You know I don’t like getting stern with you,” he says soothingly, brushing his thumb over it. Rhett hisses softly and then moans in response. Link lets his head rest comfortably and then says, “Back your pretty ass up. You want my tongue, you gotta work for it.”

Exhaling shakily, Rhett wiggles himself back until the crease of his cheeks brushes Link’s lips. “Hold yourself open for me,” Link instructs. Rhett turns his head so he can rest his cheek on the older boy’s pelvis, nose touching the side of Link’s dick. Reaching behind him, he spreads himself apart and waits. “Good, baby,” Link congratulates him quietly before closing his eyes and working his tongue back into Rhett while the blond does all the work of keeping himself in place.

Link groans as Rhett pushes against his face, needy to get every inch of that warm, wet muscle inside of him as much as he can. Rhett quivers and makes those beautiful, breathless sounds again as he pants with closed eyes. Every few seconds, he slides his tongue out from between his parted lips and gives little kitten licks to the side of Link’s cock, making his daddy moan and bury his face deeper against him. When the fire in Rhett’s belly grows too hot to handle remaining an idle passenger, he mouths at Link’s erection and kisses it adoring; never putting it into his mouth, what with the angle he’s at, but lavishing his lips and tongue along it in whatever way he can manage.

Link slides his arm out from behind his head so he can reach forward and squeeze his arms through the opened space between Rhett’s legs. He hooks the elbows around the front of Rhett’s thighs, reaching around and holding onto the sides of his ass, right above where Rhett’s hands keep himself wide open. Link pulls him closer, breathing steady and deep through his nose as he lets his jaw fall open wider, bottom teeth pressing against Rhett’s skin. Slowing the movements of his tongue, he starts rubbing it over his hole slow and hot, making Rhett release a wobbly, quiet sob. His hands are shaking, making his cheeks shiver on either side of Link’s face.

He knows Rhett is close. He’s such a fucking sweet, precious boy, because his body is so responsive and he always lets Link make him feel so amazing. Link pushes his tongue as far into him as it looks like it’ll go, but then uses his grip to pull Rhett towards him more, getting that extra half inch so that Link’s physically straining to stay as deep as he is. He holds the other still and starts slowly wiggling his tongue inside of him.

Rhett’s sounds begin to die down, coming out in broken, ragged gasps. Link loves that about him; how his baby, if he could, would be so vocal – loud enough to awaken the Heavens themselves – during the slow burning build if he could get away with it. Yet every time he’s close to coming, he can’t seem to make much of a sound at all; like Link makes him feel so good that there are no sounds for it. He continues rubbing his tongue along Rhett’s inner walls; releases muffled, soft moans whenever he feels those walls twitch around him. When he pulls back just an inch, pauses, and then pushes back in as deep as he can go, Rhett’s whole face twists up as his body releases a violent shudder. He comes breathlessly, hot and spastic, all over Link’s chest. 

Link keeps licking inside of him lovingly until he stops feeling the thin streaks paint over his skin. Rhett’s making sensitive whimpering sounds. Link pulls his tongue out and takes a breath, wiping the back of his mouth again. Rhett’s hole has no resistance left to it at all; Link reckons that if he tried, he could slide the entire length of his dick right into it and he’d be able to go balls deep without having to stop.

“Daddy, I want your cock,” Rhett breathes as if reading his mind, knowing full well what he’s doing now; how easily he can reverse the roles and work Link up so he’ll give Rhett exactly what he wants – what they both want. Even though he just came, is probably sensitive he knows what both of them want. “I’ve been dyin’ without it inside me; you ain’t had no time for me in so long… Am I still yours?” Link moves away, looking into the green eyes of the other. Blown wide with lust. Shifting him around to look at him better. 

Link grips the side of his face and exhales possessively into his mouth, “You’re my sweet boy. Always, always, baby” He crushes their lips together and kisses the blond heatedly; Rhett whimpers into it and submissively lets his mouth tip open so Link can lick into it – taking over it; reminding Rhett who’s boss.

“Daddy… please… oh, please…” he gasps between kisses, feeling the younger slowly grinding his erection against Rhett’s thigh; feels the wetness of Link’s pre-ejaculate smearing against his skin.

“I want to be inside you,” Link chokes out, squeezing Rhett’s ass and grunting when he rocks his dick a bit harder against his baby’s leg.

“Oh yes, please, please…”

Link rolls them over and then with frantic movements, gets up to retrieve the lube. When he comes back into the bed, erection standing desperately and pointed in Rhett’s direction, Rhett bites his lip, breathing deeper again, as he watches Link slick up his cock and stare at him while he does it. Link clears his throat quietly and then asks, “You want this, baby?” But his voice, his face, his whole demeanour, even though he’s in character, is nothing but Link. 

Rhett reaches out and takes Link’s wrist. He gives a gentle pull and Link climbs over top of him. As Link lines up his bare cock to Rhett’s relaxed body, Rhett runs his hand once through Link’s hair before cupping the side of his cheek with a gentle hand and shyly leaning in to plant a small kiss to his cheekbone.

“Thank you, daddy,” Rhett whispers. “For all of it, I mean.”

Link gets a small, affectionate smile. “Yeah, I spoil you, don’t I?”

“Give me everythin’ I need,” Rhett agrees.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Link breathes, voice dropping again. He glances down and then tilts his hips forward, feeling the initial resistance of Rhett’s muscles as he pushes his cockhead against them before they finally give and he slides in just as easily as he’d anticipated.

Rhett’s eyes roll into his head at the fullness – the beautiful stretch of his merciful daddy finally taking pity on him and stuffing his needy body just right. He arches slowly, pushing his chest against Link’s, and Link’s flushed cock feels hot inside of his ass, warming him up. Rhett wraps his legs around Link’s waist and hooks his arms under his armpits, holding onto the brunet’s shoulders.

Rhett is all heat and tight suction and Heaven wrapped around him, He presses his mouth to Rhett’s, hips now rolling back and forth, until it’s not so much kissing as it is just pressing their opened mouths together and panting; exchanging the odd moan and touching their tongues together when they can remember to.

“Baby… You feel… oh my God,” he breathes, hissing air between clenched teeth when Rhett clenches around him. “You feel so fuckin’ good…”

Rhett whimpers out a moan, rolling his body and meeting Link’s thrusts; pushing his heels against the smaller’s tailbone so that his daddy can get even deeper purchase inside of him. “You have such a big cock,” Rhett compliments breathlessly, struggling with the words. “Oh… Oh fuck, daddy, yeah, pound me into the bed… I need you, mmm, please,” he whines.

Link puts his focus into holding himself up by his forearms and fucking into Rhett’s tight little hole, while the blond unhooks his own arms to reach above his head and hold onto the top of the mattress. Using it to anchor him, he shoves himself back down and more gracefully meets Link’s thrusts.

“My little baby, always tight…” Link moans breathlessly, now biting along Rhett’s pale neck. The skin is slippery with sweat. Rhett tastes delicious. “ Ah… Baby… I love you so much… So good for me…”

Rhett whines high in his throat. “I just wanna be good for you,” he moans, breathy and youthful.

“God, baby, you’re always so fuckin’ good, so perfect,” Link groans, picking up his pace. “You deserve a reward for listenin’ so well, oh fuck, yeah, you’re so gorgeous… M’gonna fuck your sweet spot until you come again for me, sweetheart.”

Rhett mewls softly but his brows crease and he shakes his head in protest. “I can’t…” he pants.

“Yes, you can.”

“Yeah….yeah” Rhett gasps before throwing his head back and arching with a throaty whine when Link makes good on his word to thrust in at the perfect angle to stimulate his prostate ruthlessly. Rhett meets his eyes – Jesus fuck, he’s so goddamn flushed; Link wants to eat him alive – and Link gives him another understanding little nod.

Rhett’s face is scrunched up in pleasure but he gazes up at Link adoringly and strokes his fingers back through his hair, now dried messily in a bunch of different directions. “I wanna feel you come,” Rhett says. “I want you to mark me as yours…”

“You are mine, Baby…”

Rhett gasps. “I want you to fill me up, I wanna feel it,” he begs.

“Oh Christ, baby, m’gonna come,” Link whispers quickly under his breath, dropping the act. He grunts, biting his lip, and speeds up his hips, plowing in and out of Rhett as he feels his balls draw up tight. Rhett watches him in awe and pulls him down so Link’s forehead is pressed to his. He whispers quick encourages, praises – please, daddy, unhhh, you’re so good to me, daddy, fuck, please, oh, ohh, oh my god, that feels so good you’re so big God… Daddy….Link… Come for me, daddy, please… please… He twists his hips and he lets Link fuck him raw and he says all the right things until Link goes very still and squeezes his eyes shut, jaw dropping as he groans brokenly in his throat and starts trembling. Rhett feels his insides become warmer; he knows it’s from Link painting the inner walls with his come.

Link finally finishes, letting his weight fall on Rhett from exhaustion and burying his face into the pillow next to Rhett’s head. Rhett lets out a loud oof! and then starts shoving at Link’s shoulders, the act now having come to completion.

“Get off me, you jerk,” he grunts, chuckling.

Link gets a tired, breathless smile – eyelids half-mast – and merely pushes himself back up onto his forearms. “I wanna… maybe just stay like this for a minute or two, k?” he asks. He really had been paying mind to the things Rhett had said to him that night. He needed to pay more attention to him and spend more time with him, and now was the perfect time to prove that. Getting a small smile, Rhett rolls his eyes but wraps his arms around his lower back anyways.

Link’s smile lessens when he says with all seriousness, “You know, Rhett, you ever feel like that again, I want you to tell me.”

Rhett gives a half-hearted shrug, pretending it doesn’t phase him nearly as much as it clearly did. “It’s okay, I mean, I get it.”

“No, I mean it...none of this means anything if we lose one another in it all okay?. A moment or two alone….we both needed it” He brushed his lips gently over the others face. 

“I love you to...now get off me.” Rhett laughs shoving at the other.

“Stop makin’ me self-conscious about my figure,” Link jokes, but he pulls back anyways, carefully sliding his softened cock out of Rhett’s hole. He leans back and takes a look, groaning in surprise at the sight of Rhett’s puffy and red opening twitching slightly as it starts leaking out his come. “Oh Jesus, Rhett, I wish you could see how this looks,” he breathes. “Fuckin’ beautiful.”

Game now over, Rhett covers his face with his hands to cover the bright shade of his face. He groans loudly and snaps for Link to quit it. Link just licks his lips and smirks when he gets an idea. Getting back down onto his belly, Rhett leans up on his elbows with surprise when Link makes quick work of wrangling his legs back over Link’s shoulders.

“Link, the Hell are you--”

“Gonna clean you up, baby boy,” Link murmurs, arching an eyebrow and giving Rhett that mischievous smirk that had gotten them into so much trouble over the years. Rhett, though he knows he won’t be able to come again that night, still feels the twinge of interest in his softened dick.

“You’re gonna--?” he says with surprise.

“’Till you’re all cleaned up,” Link says coolly. “Fuck, I bet I’m gonna taste so good mixed with your delicious ass. Could fuckin’ eat you out ‘till the cows came home.”

“You’re disgustin’,” Rhett reproaches, but he can’t tear his eyes away and Link knows he likes it.

He’s leaning in and licking up the dripping climax around his ass and Rhett groans, covering his face again and falling back into the bed any argument or retort gone.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is fckinmythicalprincess if you wanna shoot me an ask and request things.


End file.
